


Caught with the Enemy

by ItsAva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hidden Relationships, M/M, Rivals, Sneaking Around, rival teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAva/pseuds/ItsAva
Summary: 😩 i’m working on drafts and have a ton of school work but can be botheredso imma just post small things until i have more time so watch out of them
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 26





	Caught with the Enemy

“I think this is too big “ Sugawara said wearing Tooru Oikawa’s Offical Volleyball Kit , Suga whispered being cautious of his team outside who could come inside the locker room at any moment.

“No, Not at all you look cute~ !” Tooru said louder than he should have and quickly lowered his tone. Sugawara’s blush which was fairly small quickly expanded all over his small face, While he proudly wore Aboa Johsai’s Number 1 Jumper and Shorts.

“we should leave before anyone comes in “ Suga said Picking up his bag Giving Oikawa a quick and light kiss on his cheek.

“are you not getting changed?”

“It’ll be fine “ Koushi smiled at Him..

“Hey~ have you guys seen suga-?” a deep ominous voice called out from corner outside of the karasuno locker room. making both of them stop in their tracks.

Oikawa Quickly put on a fake voice similar but not completely accurate to Ennoshita’s “Yes, He’s right here”

Slowly footsteps approached and his identity was revealed to their dismay it was Karasuno’s captain Sawamura Daichi..who was obviously expecting anyone but Oikawa in their locker room.

“AH—Yahoo!~ Captain-Kun” Tooru Exclaimed not dazed at all.

Sugawara’s eyes widened quickly staring at Daichi who looked more shocked then both of them , Sawamura looked down at what suga was wearing and he quickly saw the fear in his eyes of being caught , Maybe it was because He was with a guy , Or maybe it was because it was Oikawa Tooru their rival . Either way he was terrified .

Koushi looked down at his outfit and quickly up at daichi looking at his hands to think of a explanation to whatever he was doing.

Suga pursed his hands together into a sort of praying motion before breaking them apart “AH- I UM- I can explain! Uhh you see—” 

Before Suga could explain Daichi quickly stiffened up “Explain wh...oh-OH don’t mind me sorry-Bye suga—“ Daichi shouted before running out back to gym hall make sure no one else walked in.

Embarrassed and even more red Suga hid his face in his hands, sliding towards tooru,

Tooru slowly grabbed Suga hugging him and then after a while he broke apart.“You should really change before anyone else sees , all my fans will get jealous “ He said Slyly winking at suga.

“Hey! Daichi-san ! What happened in there you look all blushy? Anyway What happened !” Noya Shouted at daichi’s presence 

“oh-I um- Nothin’ just don’t go into the  
locker room yet , okay ? “ Sawamura said trying to come up with a reason that Suga, His bestfriend and Vice captain was in the karasuno locker room wearing Oikawa Tooru’s Volleyball Kit , While Oikawa was with him...

It kinda made sense ? Maybe they became friends over Kageyama? Still didn’t explain the Volleyball Kit But no matter what it was he was still sad , His bestfriend Hid something from him, well Hid something big from him. yeah obviously he didn’t need to tell him absolutely everything but...he wanted to be apart of his life and know. 

“Hmm, Sure !” Noya Said energetically , Daichi knew that Yuu would definitely go against what he asked , He had that mischievous grin on his face like he always did when something bad was going to happen.

Soon Enough Suga Got changed and gave Oikawa his Volleyball Kit back , And now all they needed was Oikawa to leave , they couldn’t use the front one so Tooru would have to wait in the locker room or try to explain to everyone why he was in the Lockeroom with their Vice captain for so long...

~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
